


Talk a Little

by softkaneki



Series: Tokyo Ghoul A/B/O Oneshots [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaneki/pseuds/softkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise and Hide have wanted children for a while, but struggled to conceive. Also they should both express their feelings more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk a Little

Haise had been sick every morning for over a week now. At first he had brushed it off as a virus and had taken a few days sick leave. It was strange though, the illness always wore off gradually throughout the day, and most bugs like this wore off after a few days. As he pondered this problem, Haise realised something. Morning sickness was a thing, wasn’t it?

It would be too good to be true. Hide and Haise had struggled to conceive, so they had stopped actively trying. For it too happen now...

Haise stopped himself. It was no good getting worked up over a sneaking suspicion, it could lead to a devastating disappointment later on.

He started back at work today, so he headed off quickly. If he got all the paperwork done he could then head to the store. However this work day seemed to drag on and on and on. Luckily Hide was in another department that day so he wouldn’t pick up on his mate’s nerves.

Finally Haise could leave. He stopped by a store to pick up things for dinner, and, God he was so nervous, six pregnancy tests

Sitting in the bathroom at home, Haise felt tears pricking his eyes. He was so so happy, he was crying.

Sasaki Haise, after many heartbreaking months, was pregnant.

How to tell Hide?

Haise decided that maybe he would leave hints around the house. A pregnancy book, a baby name book - he even started making a thing about being ill in the morning. Hide didn’t say anything.

This was frustrating. Nagachika Hideyoshi - beautiful, brilliant Hide who’s genius was recognised by the Washuu’s themselves, who was known for being highly perceptive - seemed to not notice anything this time. Haise was irritated. Why was his alpha being so obtusely stupid? Was he only good at seeing through ghouls?

Due to the current situation, a change of plan was in order. He must be direct.

Ah, being direct was nerve-wracking. Throughout the next few days Haise was a walking bundle of nerves. He annoyed Akira, he frustrated Arima and Mutsuki was more uneasy than normal. Urie had nothing to say.

Finally Hide could tell that his mate’s scent was off.

“Haise?” He asked one evening, as they both settled down to watch a drama. “Is something the matter? You’ve been acting strangely for a few weeks now but I wasn’t sure what it was. Is it work? Are Arima and Akira being to harsh again? Is an alpha in the office bothering you? Is-”

Haise cut him off, “Hide, you idiot, I’m pregnant.”

Hide suddenly enveloped the omega into his warm embrace. He scented him, crooning softly into his mate’s hair.

“I’m so happy,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Haise nuzzled him gently, “I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing my main fic tbh


End file.
